


I Wish I Could Hate You

by TimelessWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Cussing, M/M, well sorta. there's only a brief use of one cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou tried very hard to hate all of the people he had to catch in his cases. And typically, he was successful. However, when he's going after a recently infamous thief duo, he finds himself having an incredibly hard time hating the half of them he knew as Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by whoa-anime on tumblr for the prompt + pairing ask meme. Feel free to submit one at my inbox!
> 
> The prompt for this was "I wish I could hate you" + KuroKen from Haikyuu!! I hope you like it!

Kuroo tried very hard to hate each of the criminals he went after. Working as a detective often left him working hand in hand with the police, and it wouldn’t do at _all_ to get emotionally attached to any of the people they caught. Which is why his interrogations and chases were often cold and calculative, without any energy wasted on caring what happened to the other party.

At least, that was until now.

He had spent months working on this case, and he had been beginning to get frustrated. But then an amazing coincidence happened. He almost couldn’t believe he hadn’t dreamed it.

* * *

 

He had been walking down the grocery store aisle trying to decide what cereal he should buy for the week–because God knows he went through a box way too fast–when he felt something, or rather some _one,_ bump into him. Looking down he made eye contact with the culprit–a small blond that seemed to curl into himself.

“Sorry…” They mumbled, glancing quickly at their phone before looking up to see who he had bumped into. “I didn’t meant to run into you.”

“It’s fine,” Kuroo immediately reassured. He wasn’t going to _guilt trip_ the poor guy. “I should have been looking where I was going too.”

As the blond took the time to squint up at him in suspicion, Kuroo was taking his time to take in their figure as well. Small, lean, and with a hairstyle that resembled the pudding in his fridge back home, Kuroo came to the conclusion that this stranger was indeed as cute as he thought they were.

“Kuroo Tetsurou at your service. What’s your name?” Who knows? Maybe he might be able to hook up with them and get a boyfriend after his last awful breakup.

The pudding-head tensed and glanced away, seeming to curl in on himself even _more_ before grudgingly handing over his name.

“... Kenma.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. This guy was acting awfully odd, but he didn’t get the chance to point it out before the phone in Kenma’s hand went off with the familiar jingle of some shoujo anime that had been all over the television and internet recently. Glancing down at the screen, Kuroo only managed to catch a sentence of the incoming message before the screen went dark.

“I have to go. Nice meeting you. I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Kenma was gone before Kuroo could do anything.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he mumbled to himself… “ _We’re getting the Katsuhiro Crown at 10 tonight_ … Wait, isn’t Tokyo National having a special event featuring that tonight?”

* * *

 

Rolling his sleeves up, Kuroo all but dashed into the office and to his computer, typing in his search like a madman.

Yaku looked up from his paperwork in surprise, face scrunched up in concern as he gently prompted, “Kuroo…?”

He was ignored for a few minutes more until Kuroo let out a shout of victory and turned to him with a wide grin and the familiar gleam excitement in his eyes. Yaku would recognize that look any day. That was the look Kuroo always got when he got a lead on a case.

“What is it? What’d you find?”

The grin on Kuroo’s face grew even wider as he strolled over to Yaku’s desk and leaned in close. “I, the incredible Kuroo Tetsurou, have just saved both our asses by finding a lead on our case. There’s going to be a heist at Tokyo National Museum tonight at 10 p.m., and we’re going to be there.”

* * *

 

Kuroo pulled his cap lower as he merged with the edge of excited crowd, the people who had come by the museum eager to see the infamous piece of clothing–or steal it. He needed to stay near the exit so that he could run after the culprits if they got away. Yaku and their other partner, Lev, were busy by the display case so that they could try and catch the infamous duo that was performing these heists.

He had been glancing around the crowd when it happened, lights shutting off and alarms blaring. The only thing that allowed the crowd to see was the moonlight shining through the shattered glass ceiling. And with that, Kuroo could make out a silhouette drop down onto the crown’s case, their thrilled laughter louder than any of the whispers or screams of the audience.

There was a crash as the case was broken into and Kuroo could hear Yaku and Lev’s frustrated yells as they attempted to catch the perpetrator and failed. The thief easily dodged them, their teeth gleaming in the dark as they grinned and let out a shout, “Now, Kenma!”

They went flying upwards, and it was now that Kuroo noticed a cord attached to their back and cursed under his breath.

“Shit…!” He cursed, immediately pushing through the crowd and sprinting out of the building. He frantically looked around until he caught a glimpse of yellow fluttering through the hair. Spinning around to look, Kuroo found himself right once again. “... You!”

Kenma looked over his shoulder from where he had been going to jump over the wall, a bag slung over his shoulder. His hair fluttered with the wind and eyes that shined like gold in the street lights widened.

“... Hello.”

Kuroo was cut off once again in his reply by another voice yelling from the other side of the wall, “Hurry, Kenma! We need to get this out of here, and you’re holding all the equipment!”

Kenma glanced back over to his partner and sighed, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “Coming, Shouyou. We won’t get caught, I promise.”

With a final wave over to him, Kuroo thought he had been shot straight through the heart once he caught sight of the smile Kenma was directing at him.

He nearly keeled over when he heard the airy laughter that accompanied the teasing tone of Kenma’s next sentence.

“I told you I would see you later, Detective. Let’s do it again. Catch me if you can… Kuroo.”

… Crap. This wasn’t good. He might just be… _falling_ for Kenma.

And with that Kenma disappeared over the wall, Kuroo in too much shock to even chase after them and the crown.

Yaku and Lev joined him a few seconds later, patting his back. Yaku opened his mouth to tell him it was alright before freezing at the expression on his partners face, eyes as wide as saucers.

“... Kuroo, why are you grinning?”

Kuroo shook his head, chuckling slightly and only setting Yaku more on edge.

“No… It’s nothing. It’s just that one of the theives told me something interesting right now. I think this case is going to be a lot more fun now, Yaku, Lev.”

And in his head he grudgingly admitted to himself, _And it might just be impossible to hate you, Kenma. Well, two can play at that game._


End file.
